Minor characters for FaMA
Apollyon's birds *'Full names: '''Danricae, Miziryn and Salgicia *'Nicknames: Danie, Mizi and Sal *'Ages: '''30, 31 and 29 *'Birthdays: ' *'Sex&Gender: 'All female *'Sexualities: 'Undefined *'Species: 'Emphyrae *'Birth Places: ' *'Current Residence: Holymni, Anjelinn *'Occupations: '''Unemployed *'Relationship status: Singles *'''Basic personalities: *'Basic histories:' *'Other:' "Butterfly" *'Full name: '''Unknown *'Nickname(s):' Butterfly *'Age: 60 *'Birthday: ' *'Sex&Gender: '''Male *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: 'Sevarden *'Current Residence: Sevarden *'Occupation: '''Commander of group AG5 in the Sevardenian army *'Relationship status: Single, crushing on Rendezei *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Caleidos Krenar *'Full name: '''Caleidos Krenar *'Nickname(s):' *'Age:' *'Birthday:' *'Sex&Gender: Male *'Sexuality: ' *'Species: 'Emphyrae *'Birth Place: ' *'''Current Residence: Dead *'Occupation: ' *'Relationship status: ' *'Basic personality:' *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Chu'si Chrysos * Full name:'' ''Chu'si Chrysos *'Nickname(s): '''Chu *'Age: 31 *'Birthday: '''7th October / Inivinma 7th *'Sex&Gender: 'Female *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Emphyrae *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Sanfare *'Current Residence: Holymni, Mt.Sanfare *'Occupation: '''Unemployed *'Relationship status: Dating Nervenn Merciel. *'Basic personality: '''Chu'si is very laid-back and simply enough said pretty much "everyone's friend" as she is quite dependent on her friends and their attention. She can get quite loud every now and then, but especially when introducing herself to someone. But it's not like she wants to scare them away or give a bad impression of herself, it's just a bad trait. An another kind of nasty trait is that she tends to get mad at her brother for the smallest reasons sometimes. *'Basic history: *'Other: 'Ancell's little sister. Darnor Iamb *'Full name: '''Darnor Iamb *'Nickname(s): Roma *'Age: '''51 *'Birthday: '30th December / Inivinma 60th *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Current Residence: Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Occupation: '''Popstar *'Relationship status: Single *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other: 'Epsylon's big brother. Destino Iamb *'Full name: '''Destino Iamb *'Nickname(s):' *'Age: (Not born yet at the beginning of FaMA) *'Birthday: '''19th December / Epsinma 19th *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Presumably heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: '(Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres) *'Current Residence: (Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres) *'Occupation: '- *'Relationship status: '- *'Basic personality:' *'Basic history:' *'Other: '''The child of Seventhias and Lilinea. Essendri Ceishen *'Full name: Essendri Ceishen *'Nickname(s): '''Esri *'Age: '35 *'Birthday: ' *'Sex&Gender: 'Female *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: '''Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Current Residence:' Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Occupation: Desteer *'Relationship status: '''Single *'Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Ethagor Gallanth *'Full name: '''Ethagor Gallanth *'Nickname(s): Ethy *'Age: '''29 *'Birthday: ' *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Undefined *'Species: Emphyrae *'Birth Place: '''Holymni, Mt.Sanfare *'Current Residence:' Holymni, Mt.Sanfare *'Occupation: Guard at the middle city *'Relationship status: '''Single *'Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other: ' Fyalie *'Full name: '''Fyalie ??? *'Nickname(s):' Fya, "recycle-kid" *'Age: (Not born yet at the beginning of FaMA) *'Birthday: '''21st June / Epsenia 21st *'Sex&Gender: 'Female *'Sexuality: 'Presumably heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: '(Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres) *'Current Residence: (Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres) *'Occupation: '- *'Relationship status: '- *'Basic personality:' *'Basic history:' *'Other: ' Isador *'Full name: '''Known as Gwarr-Nak in his tribe *'Nickname(s): Isador (Ceci insists on calling him this despite/because of not knowing his name) *'Age: '''8 *'Birthday: '13th December / Epsinma 13th *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Caleonox *'Birth Place: 'Helvatras *'Current Residence: Helvatras *'Occupation: '''Mostly a driezelik herder and gatherer *'Relationship status: Single *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Jadior Aecy *'Full name: '''Jadior Aecy *'Nickname(s): Jadi, Ace(Only used by Essendri) *'Age: '''36 *'Birthday: ' *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Current Residence: Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Occupation: '''Desteer *'Relationship status: Single *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Jalett Genetia *'Full name: '''Jalett Genetia *'Nickname(s): '- *'Age: Would be 38 by now if he didn't die at the age of 34. *'Birthday: '''12th October / Inivinma 12th *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Current Residence: Dead *'Occupation: '''Was a desteer. *'Relationship status: Single *'Basic personality: ' *'''Basic history: *'Other:' Big brother of Gilana and little brother of Lawryle. Kaerissa Cyndora *'Full name: '''Kaerissa Cyndora *'Nickname(s): Kaeri *'Age: '''85 *'Birthday: '29th July / Epsenia 59th *'Sex&Gender: 'Female *'Sexuality: 'Asexual *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Current Residence: Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Occupation: '''Guidance member *'Relationship status: Single *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Kamyll 2156470G *'Full name:' Kamyll 2156470G *'Nickname(s): '''Kam *'Age: 15 *'Birthday: ' *'Sex&Gender: '''Hermaphrodite *'Sexuality: 'Pansexual *'Species: 'Gaxanria *'Birth Place: 'Arcardus *'Current Residence: Travels around Danathia with Phoeces, currently in Anjelinn. *'Occupation: '''Student on a gap year, assistant for Phoeces *'Relationship status: Single *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Kriegaro *'Full name: '''Kriegaro *'Nickname(s):' Krie *'Age: 6 *'Birthday: ' *'Sex&Gender: '''Female *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: Urcanis *'Birth Place: '''Graciene, Unknown *'Current Residence:' Graciene, Ycer'Njak *'Occupation: Steed *'Relationship status: '''No mate *'Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other: ' Lawryle Milram *'Full name: '''Lawryle Milram *'Nickname(s): ' *'Age: 39 *'Birthday: '''30th May / Inilenia 60th *'Sex&Gender: 'Female *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Current Residence: Holyni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Occupation: '''Desteer *'Relationship status: Single *'Basic personality: ' *'''Basic history: *'Other:' Big sister of Jalett and Gilana. Lilinea Delaur *'Full name: '''Lilinea Delaur *'Nickname(s): Lili *'Age: '''52 *'Birthday: '2nd September / Fevinma 32nd *'Sex&Gender: 'Female *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Current Residence: Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Occupation: '''Medic *'Relationship status: Married to Seventhias Iamb. *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Lothario Krenar *'Full name: '''Lothario Krenar *'Nickname(s):' Loth *'Age: ' *'Birthday: ' *'Sex&Gender: Male *'Sexuality: '''Selfsexual *'Species: 'Emphyrae *'Birth Place: 'Graciene *'Current Residence: Graciene, Ycer'Njak *'Occupation:' War drummer *'Relationship status: '''Single, not looking *'Basic personality:' *'Basic history:' *'Other: ' Midahelia Galesol *'Full name: Midahelia Galesol *'Nickname(s): ' *'Age: '''80 *'Birthday: ' *'Sex&Gender: 'Female *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Emphyrae *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Sanfare *'Current Residence: Holymni, Mt.Sanfare *'Occupation:' *'Relationship status: '''Single *'Basic personality:' *'Basic history:' *'Other: The mother of Apollyon and Zenobios. Nervenn Merciel *'Full name: '''Nervenn Merciel *'Nickname(s): 'Nevi *'Age: '27 *'Birthday: ' *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Emphyrae *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Sanfare *'Current Residence: Holymni, Mt.Sanfare *'Occupation: '''Guard at the back gate *'Relationship status: Dating Chu'Si Chrysos. *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Niati Nephia *'Full name: '''Niati Nephia *'Nickname(s): ' *'Age: 35 *'Birthday: '''17th July / Epsenia 47nd *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Current Residence: Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Occupation: '''Desteer *'Relationship status: Single *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Phoeces Lusyan *'Full name: '''Phoeces Kyros Lusyan *'Nickname(s): Phoe *'Age: '''25 *'Birthday: '3rd September / Fevinma 33rd *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Human *'Birth Place: 'Arcardus (Has some Sparonian blood) *'Current Residence: Travels around Danathia to learn more about different species, currently in Anjelinn studying emphyraes. *'Occupation: '''Independent student *'Relationship status: Single *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Prince Invinitas *'Full name: '''Prince Invinitas *'Nickname(s):' *'Age: 55 *'Birthday: ' *'Sex&Gender: '''Male *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Emphyrae *'Birth Place: 'Graciene, Ycer'Njak *'Current Residence: Graciene, Garotrya *'Occupation: '''Crown prince *'Relationship status: ' *'Basic personality:' *'Basic history:' *'Other: ' Rendezei Davias *'Full name:' Rendezei Davias *'Nickname(s): Ren *'Age: '''57 *'Birthday: ' *'Sex&Gender: 'Female *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: 'Sevarden *'Current Residence: Sevarden *'Occupation: '''The leader spy and instructor of new spies *'Relationship status: Single *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Lord Sceledes the Shining *'Full name: '''Lord Sceledes the Shining *'Nickname(s):' God, Lord, living lighthouse *'Age: 200+ *'Birthday: '''Unknown *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Asexual *'Species: 'Emphyrae (rare multiwinged mutation) *'Birth Place: 'Unknown *'Current Residence: Graciene, Ycer'Njak *'Occupation: '''God of Emphyraes *'Relationship status: Not looking *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other: ' Seventhias Iamb *'Full name: '''Seventhias Iamb *'Nickname(s):' Sevvy, Sev *'Age: 55 *'Birthday: '''20th June / Epsenia 20th *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Current Residence: Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Occupation: '''Priest *'Relationship status: Married to Lilinea Delaur. *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other: 'Epsylon's big brother. Sinthesia Ilyph *'Full name: '''Sinthesia Ilyph *'Nickname(s): Sin *'Age: '''34 *'Birthday: '13th April / Felenia 13th *'Sex&Gender: 'Female *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Emphyrae *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Sanfare *'Current Residence: Holymni, Anjelinn *'Occupation: '''Waitress at The Lair *'Relationship status: Single *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Skalnor Dwidali *'Full name: '''Skalnor Dwidali *'Nickname(s): Skal *'Age: '''42 *'Birthday: '7th October / Fevinma 37th *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Asexual *'Species: 'Emphyrae *'Birth Place: 'Graciene, Svil Invinitas *'Current Residence: Holymni, Mt.Sanfare *'Occupation: '''Entepreneur (Makes weapons for the Emphyraen army + Guardians) *'Relationship status: Single forever. *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Trianos Iamb *'Full name: '''Trianos Iamb *'Nickname(s):' Tria *'Age: 64 *'Birthday: '''22nd December / Epsinma 22nd *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Current Residence: Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Occupation: '''Desteer *'Relationship status: Married *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other: 'Epsylon's big brother. Velox *'Full name: '''Velox *'Nickname(s): Velly *'Age: '''3 *'Birthday: '8th July / Epsenia 38th *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Driezelik *'Birth Place: 'Helvatras *'Current Residence: Holymni, Mt.Sanfare *'Occupation: 'Ancell's pet *'Relationship status:' No mate *'Basic personality:' *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Vixenne Cher *'Full name: '''Vixenne Cher *'Nickname(s): Vix *'Age: '''49 *'Birthday: '9th September / Fevinma 39th *'Sex&Gender: 'Female *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Current Residence: Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Occupation: '''Desteer *'Relationship status: Secretly dating Tialdre *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Vreu *'Full name: '''Friasis Gianifer *'Nickname(s): Vreu *'Age: '''31 *'Birthday: '10th April / Felenia 10th *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Emphyrae *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Sanfare *'Current Residence: Holymni, Anjelinn *'Occupation: '''Unemployed, occasionally works as The Lair's DJ. *'Relationship status: Single *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Windir Erycia *'Full name: '''Windir Erycia *'Nickname(s): ' *'Age: 52 *'Birthday: ' *'Sex&Gender: '''Male *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Current Residence: Sazadia *'Occupation: '''Rajkris breeder *'Relationship status: Married to Diantha (a human) *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Zenobios Galesol *'Full name: '''Zenobios Galesol *'Nickname(s): Zeno, Zen *'Age: '''51 *'Birthday: '8th July / Epsenia 38th *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: 'Emphyrae *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Sanfare *'Current Residence: Unknown, he's travelling around Danathia. *'Occupation: '''None (Traveller) *'Relationship status: Single *'''Basic personality: *'Basic history:' *'Other:' Apollyon's big brother. Category:Female Category:Sevgimoren Category:Emphyraen Category:Male Category:Feathers and Mountain Air